lycanrocs embrace
by GoatMansbrigekepper
Summary: A boy named matt is abandoned by his family and moves in with a pack of lycanroc and rockruff, But will the midnight for of lycanroc accept him
1. Chapter 1

It was a warm night in alola. A boy was walking with a small group of rockruffs on a dirt trail. This boy was matt. He was kicked out his house because he was always with the local dog like pokemon. Hondooms , riolu , zorua and his favorite by far where the group of rockruffs he was traveling with. Normally if someone was abandon they would feel alone and that they had nowhere to he felt free, he could be with the pokemon he cared about. He never told anyone but he could talk to pokemon. Most people thought this was normal. Most just think they know what there companions say. But he could hear the talk and he loved his gift.

As they walked up the dirty trail one of the smallest rockruffs asked the boy a question. "Hey matt. Are you sure you wanna be a part of the pack?". Matt responded quickly, " ya i love pokemon . I would rather be with you all the people. I don't understand people but i get pokemon." Rockruff just looked up at him in acceptance as they already welcomed him. But the lycanroc who Matt had meet the midday who seemed to enjoy him. But he was worried by the midnight who he had not meet but knew not to annoy him. "Hey matt the den is up ahead.". "I know. Don't you remember? i went there before.". As they rounded a corner they meet a mouth of a cave. One off the rockruffs went to south of the cave and let out a small the end of the little pups howl a large midday lycanroc walk out and nestled the rockruff. In a soothing female voice the lycanroc started talking to matt " Ohh matt. Welcome back, what brings you back here at such a hour?". "Well. i was kicked out of my home so i was wondering if i could stay here with you that be ok?" . "Hum. Well i'm ok with it. And i know the rockruffs love you. But i don't know how the midnight would react." Midday lycanroc said in a concerned voice. "Well there is only on way to find out." Lycanroc didn't know what to say. She was scared for him but at the same time she didn't want to leave him alone. She just turned around and signaled him to come into the cave.


	2. Painfull but warm night

Matt and the group of rock type pokemon walked into the cave. "So why where you kicked out of your house?". The lycanroc asked in curiosity. "Well. i spent to much time with with the pups and well my family went to happy ." "well. Ok , but like i said just be fearful of midnight she should be back soon and i don't know how she will react."As the group reach the innermost section of the cave get to the part of the cave where a small fire is emitting light and some small beds maid of various soft material like cloth and leaves. They lycanroc just sat on a bed and the rockruff just ran around playing with each other . Matt just sat down on a rock when one of the rockruffs offered him a occa berry. "Thanks little pup." He Took a bite out of the berrie. The rockruff seemed to become gleeful that Matt liked the berrie and just hoped up into hill just sat there eating and peting the rockruff in his lap. A loud howl echoes of the cave walls. Everyone knew who it was. A Red furred wolf just a hair taller than Matt. It Was Midnight lycanroc. She seemed to be happy when she say the rockruffs. She didn't tell anyone but she had a soft spot for the young ones But seemed to lose that look when she spotted Matt out the corner of her got even matter when she saw a rockruff in his lap. She leaped right in front of him and this scared the rockruff awake and jump off. The lycanroc slammed him hard but Matt was strong enough to take a hit. A few of the rockruffs put themselves in front of matt. "Why is this human here?" Midnight said in a very angry tone. The rockruff explained his situation and told her that he was ok that he was kind to them. The lycanroc just agreed to let him stay but still wasn't sure about matt.

(Time skip, about an hour or so)

Matt felt the after effect of the hit from midnight and was very sore. Midnight how every fell asleep from a hard day's work. "I think i'm going to call it a i'll feel better in the morning."After that matt just stumbled into a corner and fell of the rockruffs where asleep but ivan the runt noticed matt was shivering in the corner and woke up some of the others and walked over and layed next to him to try and keep him warm. Ivan sleeped in his was warm and surrounded by friends now.


End file.
